1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transceiver; in particular, to a transceiver and a transceiver operating method capable of transmitting signal in high speed and cooperating with isolators of different numbers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when two electronic apparatus communicate with each other, because different electronic apparatus may use different communication protocols to transmit signals, one electronic apparatus usually selects a transceiver corresponding to its communication protocol to normally communicate with the other electronic apparatus.
In practical applications, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to prevent high energy impact and interference from outside, isolators ISO1 and ISO 2 can be disposed between a micro-processor MCU1 and a transceiver TR1 and between a micro-processor MCU2 and a transceiver TR2 respectively, so that the micro-processors MCU1 and MCU2 can be completely protected.
Taking the transceiver TR1 for example, as shown in FIG. 2, the basic transceiver TR1 at least includes a receiver RX and a transmitter TX. Wherein, an input pin IN of the receiver RX and an output pin OUT of the transmitter TX are interfaces to external communication protocols; an output pin R_OUT of the receiver RX and an input pin T_IN of the transmitter TX are signal transmission interfaces to inner units such as the micro-processor MCU1.
Please refer to FIG. 3. In order to reduce the configuration cost of the external transmission interface, enabling pins R_EN and T_EN are disposed in the receiver RX and the transmitter TX of the half-duplex transceiver TR1 for receiving enabling signals from inside respectively. By doing so, the receiver RX and the transmitter TX can share the external transmission lines through the input/output pin IN/OUT to reduce the system configuration cost.
However, as shown in FIG. 3, because two enabling pins R_EN and T_EN are added, more control signals are transmitted from the micro-processor MCU1, and the half-duplex transceiver TR1 having the push-pull configuration needs four isolators ISO1˜ISO4. These four isolators ISO1˜ISO4 will not only occupy more space, but also increase the entire cost of the transceiver.